James High (Season 1)
Season 1 of James High ''begins with ''Two Steps Backward, a block with 32 episodes. Following that block is Fresh Wounds, a block of 15 episodes, which totals the season to 48 episodes in all. This season introduces you to the cast and focuses mainly on how they interact with each other, but will give you glimpses of how they feel when they are alone. It can also be noted that this will be a dark season to kick off the series. Many dramatic things will happen leading up to depressing, life changing, and maybe even life threatening outcomes. Main Cast The following 30 characters were given star-billing for this chapter: Seniors *'Stevie Castillo', a popular and daring party boy who doesn't know how to cope with his family issues in a healthy way and leads a dangerous life. *'Ebony Morton', a sassy-but-sweet and independent plus sized model who has been to hell and back and wont be brought down, but is willing take people up with her. *'Prince Smith', the competitive quarterback and Ebony's very supportive, yet jealous, boyfriend. *'Martine Galloway', a celebrity who is returning to public school to experience senior year while working on a TV series with a lot of stress and a secret. *'Hector Tarentella', a dangerous bad-boy from Chestin High who is involved in parties, drugs, gangs, and nothing but trouble. Juniors *'Jason Bennet', a popular and concieted jock who doubts himself in relationships due to his family's failed love situation which also causes friction in his family. *'Nina Oline', the sexy and manipulative Spirit Squad captain who is labeled as a slut. *'Adriana Sutturn', a musically talented and wise cheerleader who has a sleazy mother who pays no attention to her, making her act out. *'David Titan', a charming and devious jock who isn't as modest as the player in the game he plays is. *'Courtney Mercado', the overachiever who can sometimes come off as rude and has no boy experience due to being under her parents' strict wing. *'Lilliana MacDonald', a tomboy who easily slips out of trouble and believes in going with the wind while bottling in the pain. *'Kimmi Yamaguchi', a Japan-born girl with a mysterious past she doesn't remember and a fatal disease. *'Miguel Marijona', a religious christian and traditional Spanish young man who is learning the truth about his family and faith while sneaking around in a bad romance. Sophomores *'Alicia Juarez', a good girl gone bad with a crazy life who is constantly under the influence but has a heart deep inside. *'Talia Castillo', a quiet girl who gains instant popularity thanks to her big brother who she constantly worries about. *'Annie Collins', a rich-and-snobby queen bee who is struggling with her friends, family and sexuality. *'Regina Teran', Annie's back stabbing "best friend" who wants to become her own person for better or worse. *'Zoe Mattson', a friendly and rebellious butch lesbian who wants to be treated equal and has a hopeless crush. *'Daisey Fonde', the overacheiving president of James High with anxiety issues who is gaining a personal life. *'Selena Tomayo', a badass who obsesses over her reputation and excells in skateboarding and her studies. Freshmen *'Troy Mason', Spinner's cousin who was born and raised in California and has trouble adjusting when he moves to Toronto. *'Penelope Romano', a musically gifted girl who is there for her friends, and for her grandfather who has late occuring Vietnam Syndrome. *'Kenny Rune', a skater who is just looking for a good time in highschool and is friendly with females. *'Trent Reynolds', an feminine & openly gay freshman who is bestfriends with Ruby and isn't afraid to chase after what he wants. *'Ruby Salgado', a secretly orphaned, and hot cheerleader who tries to act older than she is with boys. Adults *'Joseph Herm', the young a relatable principal who was given the school as a gift and is struggling to keep it together, he also has a hopeless crush on Susan. *'Susan Milano', the caring school councilor who is passionate about her job but has to lie about it to her parents. *'Alli Bhandari', an intelligent and beautiful girl who constantly makes mistakes, like getting kicked out of M.I.T. and rushing for a job as a student teacher. Supporting Cast Students *'Mayra Charleno', Ebony's beautiful best friend who has an unsuccessful love life. (Grade 12) *'Marina Juarez', Alicia's younger sister who jumps right into the dangerous lifestyle of her peers. (Grade 9) *'Jasmine Simone', a snobby and well known gossip who co-captains the Spirit Squad. (Grade 12) *'Jonah Makimoto', a guy who hangs out with the bad crowd but keeps up academically. (Grade 11) *'Drea Garcia', a bad girl who lives life recklessly while avoiding chaos, typically. (Grade 10) *'Alexander Fleete', the cocky and charming president of Chestin High. (Grade 12) *'Auntalina Trell', Alexander's bubbly, New-York born girlfriend who gets jealous easily. (Grade 10) *'Brenna Evente', a pretty girl with a dysfunctional life, who gets tangled up with Hector at Chestin High. (Grade 10) *'Nick Jones', the twin brother of Xavier with a clear path and a nerdy reputation. (Grade 9) *'Xavier Jones', the twin brother of Nick who has no plans for his life. (Grade 9) *'Vincent Thomas', a 'super-senior' who messed up a lot in high school, but has a semester from graduation and feels sparks with Alli. (Grade 13) *'Cassie Stark', a ditzy cheerleader with dyslexia, and a judge for a mother. (Grade 9) *'Samuel Linares', a close friend of Zoe and the others who lives for fun and tends to be a hypocrite. (Grade 10) *'Bristol Mattson', Zoe's younger sister who is musically talented and doesn't understand her sisters sexuality. (Grade 8) *'James Shard', Jason's younger half-brother, and the "goody-two-shoes" of the house. (Grade 8) *'Lindsay Mason', Troy's younger sister who lives in California with her bratty attitude, which is the reason his parents wont move to Toronto. (Grade 7) *'Dare-Devil', the former leader of Hector's gang who dropped out of school and schemes in his own head. (Drop-Out) *'Squid', a brain-dead sidekick to Hector and Dare-Devil. (Grade 12) Adults *'Spinner Mason', *'Emma Nelson', *'Jane Vaughn', *'Nikki Sampson', *'Marco Del Rossi', *'Charles Donn', *'Lauren Derwenson', *'Chad', *'Arnold Derwenson', *'Jonathan Romano', *'Jeanette Shard-Bennet', *'Michael Shard', *'Kirk Bennet', (mentioned constantly) Trivia *This season was changed and re-written many times. *There are at least 5 regular characters in each grade. *Hector is the only regular who is not involved with James High directly. Episode List Promos